


Cold as Ice

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Bingo [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: 1_million_words, Dom Elizabeth Weir, Drabble, F/M, Ice Play, Kink, Light Bondage, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should have known Elizabeth had something planned when she tied the blindfold around his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Using the word "Ice Cubes" on 1_Million_Words. Could have gone better but I enjoyed writing it.

John should have known Elizabeth had something planned when she tied the blindfold around his eyes. The moment the ice cold and wet sensation touches his throat, he quickly twitches in his bindings. His lips curve into a hard line, pushing together them to prevent any small noise building in his throat from escaping his lips.

She told him she’d stop if he made any noise unless she told him to. It was hard to keep silent with her riding him and the intense sensation of what feels like ice touching the most sensitive areas of his body.

The cold solid object moves from down his neck, leaving a trail of water that pools in his collar bone, down to his chest. It circles around his nipples, hardening them as his pulsating member. Sweat beads form on his forehead as he furrows his brow. He hears sound of solid objects moving on a tray as she stills for a moment. His eyes close gently behind the blindfold trying to regulate his breathing.

The ice is back touching his dry lips. His lips slightly part at the sudden cold and she pushes the solid object inside as he feels her cold lips touch his. He shivers as he reaches his peak he doesn’t know if it is from the ice or being so close that his body shakes. But his mouth is numb as the solid cube is pushed back and forth between them.

“Come for me John,” She whispers against his lips.

A small and solid cry leaves his throat has he freezes and releases. 

John is trembling when Elizabeth frees him from his binds, keeping the blindfold for him to adjust. The cold is surging through his body. But when he feels her arms wrap around him and pull him close, he cannot help but warm up at her strong and protective embrace.


End file.
